Crazier
by 15Stella15
Summary: Another song fic for Serena x Darien The song is crazier by Taylor Swift Read and Review Please Rated T for language


**Crazier**

**A Sailor Moon Fan Fic**

**Serena x Darien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the anime sailor moon or the song crazier by Taylor Swift **

**I am just simply writing a fan fic for the song and anime**

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where I want to go to_

_You open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before _

_Always trying to fly _

_but I couldn't find wings_

_but you came along and changed everything_

Serena never really liked to stick out. She was always trying to blend in with the rest of the crowd. She did not have anything

planned out in her life. She basically went with the flow and took care of things as they happened in her life.

"Hey Serena," Her best guy friend Andrew said to her.

"Hey how is life treating you at The Crown?" Serena asked curiously.

(P.S. The Crown is the restaurant/arcade that Serena and the other scouts hang out)

"Pretty good. Hey Serena. I have a favor to ask you. I have a friend that is coming from my old town and I haven't seen him

since grade school. Being as I have to work I can't hang out with him today. Do you think that you could show him around town for today?" Andrew asked with hope in his eyes.

"But Andrew! You know that I am really shy and that I am not good at making new friends. Plus, I am happy with just having you, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina as my close friends."

"Yeah but this would be a huge opportunity for you to make friends. You really need to open up more to others or they will never want anything to do with you Serena. I am doing this because I care for you so much. You are practically like the little sister that I have never had in my life."

"Fine. I will do it since you want me to make friends with him. But it is only because it means so much to you that I will do this," Serena said with a grumpy look on her face.

All of a sudden, a tall guy with jet black hair walked slowly into The Crown. All of a sudden there were girls that were staring at him and falling all over him. They were going crazy just at the site of him. He stopped and stared at Serena for a few moments and started slowly making his way over to the counter that she was sitting at.

"Hey Andrew," the sexy mystery man said immediately when he got over to the counter.

"Hey Darien. Long time no see," he responded in an excited voice. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Darien, meet Serena. She goes to a junior high in town here and she is extremely kind and thoughtful. She has been my friend since I moved into town. She was one of the first people that I became friends with."

"Hey. It is very nice to meet you Darien," Serena said shyly blushing slightly.

"It is very nice to meet you too," Darien said as he grabbed Serena's hand and lightly kissed it. Serena started blushing more when she felt his soft, warm lips on her freezing cold hands. "Do you want to go to dinner or something to pass the time?"

"Sure that sounds great. If you wanted to go right now, I am free at the moment," Serena said, cheeks still bright red.

"Sounds good. I do not really know very many restaurants around here because it has been awhile since I have came here. If you want to pick a restaurant though, I will gladly pay for the meal."

"Ok, thanks. I know a really delicious place that is just down the road from here. If you want me to I can show you where it is. It is an Italian restaurant if you like that kind food. See you in a little bit Andrew. Work hard!"

"I love that kind of food. It is one of my favorite types. Bye Andrew. I will see you tonight at your house. I will take good care of Serena now."

"You better!" Andrew yelled. "See you soon."

_Bye you lovebirds, _Andrew thought to himself.

As the two were walking down the street to the Italian restaurant, there were girls that were so obviously following them around. They kept staring, whispering, and giggling behind Darien and Serena. "I have never gotten this much attention before. It feels really weird," Serena whispered to Darien blushing a little bit.

"Yeah that really surprises me. A girl as beautiful as you does not get attentin," Darien replied also blushing a little bit. Serena thought that Darien was really adorable when he started blushing which made her giggle a little bit.

Serena started turning beet red and started walking faster with each step she took.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and _

_I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched you from a distance as you_

_made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel _

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me beleive_

**The Next Day~**

Serena was walking into The Crown slowly while staring at Darien from a far. All of a sudden, a couple of girls "accidently" bumped into Serena causing her to drop all of her books on the ground. Serena got down to her knees, tears starting to fall from the anger that she was feeling towards the girls. " You are such a slut Serena. You know you really should stay away from Darien if you knew what was best for you at least. If not we will make you pay for your actions. He is ours. Not yours not anyone else's," one of the girls explained. Serena started crying harder.

"Hey Serena are you all right," Andrew came running up to her getting on his hands and knees so he could comfort Serena. "What are you doing. Serena is such a kind girl. I know you could be friends with her if you tried."

"Yeah like we would want to be friends with such a whore," one of the other girls explained. "You are just ruining your reputation by hanging out with her you know. Every one knows that she sleeps with every guy she meets."

Serena buried her face into her hands and leaned on Andrew for support.

"Hey," another familiar voice echoed through the restaurant. "What are you doing to Serena? Didn't your parents teach you not to tell lies like that. Serena really is a kind and caring person."

"Darien," Serena said as she slowly raised her head, tears still running down her face.

"You three are ass holes for treating her like this. You will be lucky if I ever talk to you fuckers again. In fact, if I ever hear you talking about me or Serena like that, I will rip those damned mouths from your pretty little faces."

"O God. We are so sorry Serena. We will never trash talk you again," The last one said as they all ran off as fast as they could.

"You guys are so wrong about all that. I do not think anyone knows yet, but I love Serena and I want to be with her as her boyfriend. She lights up my life like no other person that I have ever met," Darien said taking Serena's wet hands in his strong hands.

Darien got down on his knees and wrapped Serena in a tight hug. He grabbed her lips and kissed her tenderly.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and _

_I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and _

_I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

**The End **

**Please read and review **

**I will be writing more fan fics in the near future but I have testing on Wednesday so I won't be writing any until Thursday unless I can finish one on Tuesday**

**Please and Thank You**

**~15Stella15~**


End file.
